


I turned into a monster

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Boners, Breasts, Caring Keith (Voltron), Claiming Bites, Cold, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, Horny Keith (Voltron), Horny Teenagers, Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Bites, Masturbation, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sad Ending, Self-Hatred, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sweat, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: "Was it nightmares again?" She inquired sweetly, curling her fingers around his palm."Yeah." He exhaled, moving closer to turn over the rag to the other side."My worst nightmare, actually." He added, and got her curious."What happened in it?" She worried, and reached for his hand yet again. This time, he brought it to his lips and kissed a knuckle, showing appreciation for her concern."I turned into a monster."





	I turned into a monster

Laying his head in the hollow of the pillow his weight created, he gazed lovingly to his right, at the slim patch of skin uncovered by the various lines and curves her hair created; he wished to disperse the gap between them and nuzzle his nose, his forehead, his lips, all around her neck, grasping her hips and sticking his body to hers, to offer his warmth and care. He knew she needed it, but what if she didn't want it? He wanted the feel of her cottony clothes, soft sewed fabric raising up slightly from her belly, as he'd glide his fingers naughtily under, the dips and rounds turning into sparkling fog under his fingertips. He imagined she'd hum and sleepily turn around to search for his lips, thanking him for loving her so much.

However, Keith did nothing but reach a hand over to check her temperature. She seemed a bit too warm, but he couldn't wake her right now to tell to take a pill. As long as her breathing was clean sounding, and she wasn't coughing or struggling in any way, he could peacefully close his eyes. Still facing her, unknowingly still protecting her, he did so and everything turned black. Flashes of colours created images under his eyelids, keeping him awake as he rolled his eyes around and his head thumped, breaking into that tiredness that shakes you and makes you feel like you are floating, phasing, moving on the spot. He didn't need ask why he couldn't sleep; it was merely her presence. His skin was hot, his heartbeat high; no matter how much he tried, he couldn't bring his body to a vegetative enough state.

Suddenly, Keith felt his body move vertically, along with hers. She rose up, her covers slipping of as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  Keith followed, being close behind her. He didn't say a word, but for a second even, she glanced back. She knew he was there, awake and ready. He didn't know what was happening at first, only after noticing where her hands were heading to. Hooking the bottom rim of her night blouse, she dragged it up and over her shoulders, revealing her subtle lines, the dip of her spine, her shoulder blades. One hand after another, she escaped the sleeves and threw the cloth somewhere. Keith smiled and scooted over, gluing his body to hers; you couldn't slip a paper in between. He reached around and rested his big hand over her belly, feeling how she sucked it in. The other hand he used to move her hair, giving him full access to her delicious neck. She oozed of transpiration, but she was sick after all, what could she do? Keith on the other hand, with his nifty boyfriend skills, could feel something else was wrong other than that. With soft kisses on her sweaty neck, he whispered.

"What's with the sudden toplessness, baby?" He sounded amused, teasing her with his leading words. He looked over at her face, her seducing long lashes hanging low and droopy eyes not in contrast with the frown she bore.

"I'm horny." Keith laughed, softly gliding his fingers on her neck, in swift lines, down, then up towards her ear, where he knew she had a soft spot. He was quick to already fill her shoulder with kisses, leaving the biting for later.

"Want me to do something about that, princess?" She moaned, distracted by the tickling sensation from behind her ear. He moved his fingers, breaking her euphoria; he placed them on her arm, which flew to his legs. She grasped at his thighs and rolled her head back on his shoulder, moaning out.

"Yes, please." Keith loved that velvety voice that begged, but wasn't satisfied-

"Say my name." He demanded, moving to cover her breast with his hand.

"Keith." He let out a gentle growl, kissing her neck up to her chin, then the corner of her lips. He had both his hands occupied, one massaging her breast and one rubbing the outside of her womb, applying slow pressure and pushes as he knew that drove her mad. She knew from his lips to turn her head around, and as soon as she did, she was deprived of air. Keith engulfed her mouth and sucked on her lips so well; she felt her mind breaking.  With every tongue touch, every bite and taste of his saliva, she became more and more passionate, completely kicking out sleep from her system. Her whines told him stories, begged him to touch her where she wanted; he would've stayed like that all night, loving the crap out of her lips, round breast and perky nipples, but he knew he'd get his ass beaten if he didn't get on with it already.

He skipped introductions and went directly inside her panties, finding her needy clit and stroking it forcefully, with such power that she rose up her body slightly, to get away from the overwhelming pleasure. Keith didn't let her, owning her cries and moans proudly. She screwed her eyes shut and panted as Keith dragged his finger downwards, following the middle of her heat, wiggling it to the sides only a few millimeters. He felt her throat tighten as he played around with her entrance, flicking his nail around right there, on the muscle of her entrance. She reached for his hair, tangling it and pulling at it desperately. Keith grinned, carefully coating his finger as he entered. Her walls felt amazing like always, making him want to stay there until his fingers would be swollen up like a raisin.

He made slow circles, pushing around inside, alternating with in and out motions to loosen her up. She tried to keep quiet, but was visibly struggling to breathe. To make matters worse, he stopped in place right there, where he knew he needed to be, and curled his finger to the front. His scalp was attacked by her nails, but he only giggled at her.  He switched again shortly after, finger-fucking her at a moderate pace. She gasped for air as she spoke, throat dry from the heat in the room.

"Talk to me." She husked.

"Mmmm." Keith took his time to think about it, keeping her on edge. She felt his mischief, as something kept poking her entrance, but retracting immediately. She thought it was just misplacement, but then Keith inserted the second finger with no warning, stretching her out nicely, and with no pain.

"You love my fingers, don't you?" She screamed out and it was enough for him to understand.

"I wish I could wreck you like this all day long." He strategically began his nipping, getting ready to finish her off in a mind blowing way. She whimpered at his bites, unsure of where to pay attention to: her poor skin being devoured, her nipple being rounded and pinched, or her insides being wrecked. She stopped thinking, and only inhuman noises came out.

Keith then tried his best to push the knuckle of his thumb over her clit, but it didn't seem to work as well. He left her breasts to hang untreated, and moved his left hand's pointer to her clit. That seemed to make her growl, completely shaking in his arms.

"Touch your breasts for me, baby." He said, giving her a peck on the forehead before returning his lips to her shoulder. She did as told, almost absent mindedly, and soon she was gone. Keith felt his fingers being strangled, and then, gradually, everything stopped. He helped her ride out her orgasm with extremely slow, careful movements, then pulled out his dripping, coated fingers. He only stood around to hear her tired giggles, before being surprised by the tightness of his throat.

His skin was unbelievably hot, in some places more than others, but that wasn't what woke him up; it was the startling sound of whining, his own for that matter. He was scared to death when he awakened, and looked at her terrified that it was possible he had been moaning all this time. She seemed to sleep soundly, unbothered by whatever just happened behind her. Keith looked under the covers and sighed, being greeted by a large tent in his sweatpants. It didn't surprise him, it occurred before. But this times it was a million times worse, as he was right next to her. In her bed, in her sheets, covered in her smell and sweat.

He didn't count the minutes he needed to calm down, to curse at himself quietly, almost breaking into tears. He was such a bad friend; if only she knew, she'd hate him. Nobody wants that guy friend that beats his meat raw at the thought of his best friend; who can't stop imagining all the dirty things he would succumb her to. He felt awful, like he was ignoring the best parts of her and what got him falling in the first place; her personality, not her body. He was so soft around her, wishing to be that hero she needed, keep her happy and healthy, but he turns out to be the actual villain. He desired her for carnal things, and it saddened him so.

He rose up from the bed, careful not to disturb her. He trotted to the bathroom, squinting hatefully at the light bulb and washing his face with ice cold water. He exhaled with parted lips, water dripping off him, looking at himself in the mirror with disgust.

Right on cue to take him away from ill thoughts, he heard her have a cough fit in the bedroom. He rushed over, reaching for the water glass on the desk and handling it to her after caressing her back. She drank slowly, stealing kitten glances at his terrified face.

"Again, how did you manage to get _this_ sick?" He asked, in his usual whiny voice. He put the glass away and helped her lay down again. She tried a small giggle, but it was groggy.

"Can you open the window a little bit more? I feel like I'm suffocating again." She whispered, barely any sound coming out from the strain and damaged throat.

He nodded and went to prop the window a little lower, checking to see how much cold wind would flow in.

"And a cold compress, please." She pleaded, and he checked her forehead. It was indeed burning. He looked at his phone, at the time. It was, of course, little past midnight, one of the hours in which fevers kick in the worst.

He soaked a rag in cold water, but made sure it's not ice cold, so it wouldn't shock her body temperature. He twisted the cloth a bit then went to place it on her forehead. She slid deeper into her covers, and did her best to talk to Keith.

"Thank you, Keith. For taking care of me." He smiled at her, even if his eyes didn't.

"That's what friends are for, right?" It hurt so much, but her smile was worth anything.

"You're the best." She placed a hand on his knee, him sitting on a chair next to the bed. He picked up her small hand and held it between his own.

A sweet silence ensued, then she opened her eyes from her rest yet again, and looked over at Keith.

"By the way, what were you dreaming about? I heard you making some weird noises on the background of my dreams." Keith felt stuck, and stood completely still in shock.

"Was it nightmares again?" She inquired sweetly, curling her fingers around his palm.

"Yeah." He exhaled, moving closer to turn over the rag to the other side.

"My worst nightmare, actually." He added, and got her curious.

"What happened in it?" She worried, and reached for his hand yet again. This time, he brought it to his lips and kissed a knuckle, showing appreciation for her concern.

" _I turned into a monster_."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill meeeee  
> Did you figure out the plot twist before it was revealed? Well, I guess it's a dead giveaway from the tags, so. (Don't tell them I said this, but my proof-reader didn't figure it out, I felt so proud haha)  
> My brain is literally only filled with Keith smut. I need to stop, but I can't! It's so much fun to write.  
> I love this piece. Please let me know what you think about it down below!  
> Also, if you want to, please check out my tumblr! I've seemed to finally get the grasp of it, and I'll probably post updates there? I'm also thinking of making tumblr-specific works, that may not show up here! (Generally K-pop stuff and requests/ headcanons)  
> Here's the link: https://amelee23.tumblr.com/  
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
